


Paradox

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining, Queer Friendly, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yuuri's never been so jealous of the snowfall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen.............. this is all i got inside my body rn but i swear i'll do more for this fandom. i love this otp so much.

*

Yuuri's never been so jealous of the snowfall.

The way it touches Viktor's lips, in soft and whispery kisses, when his face tilts skywards. He's ethereal radiance. Every other beauty to offer in this world is… well, put to shame. _I'm not in love_ , Yuuri insists in the recesses of his conscious. His pulse fluttering, mocking the wings of a songbird.

Yuuri's sweaty fingertips press against his own throat. _I'm not._

_I'm not._

*

 

 

 


End file.
